A Goddess Returns Brings A New Peace
by Maria65
Summary: The battle with Zanza is over and with it Keyara once again becomes a Goddess, but now time is of the essence. Does the world belong to you? Or does it belong to God's? The question gives Shulk the push he needs for a new world. But with this new world...with Keyara and Alvis disappear? Zaira and Willow belong to Entr0py, Keyara, Galven and Nahlia to me, rest to Monolith.


They had done it, they had finally defeated Zanza and Keyara couldn't be happier...she felt her ether swirl with happiness as well and this made her smile. She saw a small orb float above her friends and head straight for her. She was about to scream but when it slowly entered her she gasped as she realized it was her portion of power she gave to Zanza and softly smiled. She had already regained the power she gave to Meyneth after the Goddess had sacrificed herself and Zanza had seemed angered at that but ignored it as he had control over her. Thanks to her friends though his control over her was relinquished and she free to do as she wished. She slowly felt her body morph as she saw her hair grow and felt herself grow lighter, more powerful as she saw the others cheer in victory.

 _'It's time...'_ Alvis's voice said in her head and she nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Hey Keyara!" Shulk shouted as he turned around...but she wasn't there. Confused he looked around, trying to spot her; see if she was there...but it was like she disappeared.

"Shulk?" Fiora asked, grabbing his attention. "Is everything okay?" she asked, walking toward him, and he looked at her worried.

"I don't know." he replied, worry in his voice. "Where's Keyara? She was just here!" he stated and that's when they all began looking around.

"Keyara?!" They shouted, and began calling for her. Where had the ether controller gone? What happened?!

"Don't worry." a voice rung out in the area, powerful, smooth and gentle. "I am still here." the voice said and a blue orb of ether appeared before Zanza's body.

His body faded away and coming from the portal was a woman who looked to be Keyara...yet she looked different. Her long black hair reached past her knee's a little, a silver blue dress covered her body with black accents with unattached sleeve's; lacing shoes and purple roses were attached to a thread around her neck. As she looked at them they noticed even her eye's were different; power, wisdom and a great deal of happiness was in those eye's. They were awe-struck by her and Willow smiled...Keyara had regained her old power, was her old self. Suddenly two pure white wings burst from her back...when one suddenly began morphing and changing, making them cringe. Didn't that hurt? Yet no scream of pain, no shock of blood came about as she only closed her eye's and the wing suddenly turned metallic as it shredded it's once formed feather's. Entric designs of purple were etched on the metallic wing as her feather wings had some shimmering of purple on it.

"Keyara?" Melia questioned, eye's wide. She looked just like...! "The Goddess?" Keyara questioned, having seemed to have read her thoughts.

"How did you-?" Melia couldn't finish as Keyara chuckled softly. "Because I am the Goddess, a statue was depicted of me above the Alcamoth entrance as they revered me." Keyara explained before a green energy appeared above her. "We will talk later...right now, we have more pressing matter's to attend to." Keyara said and turned glowing purple eyes on Shulk.

"We have a question Shulk." the voice of Alvis asked above them, and they looked toward the green energy. "The world is falling apart, and time is of the essence." Alvis said and Shulk began thinking, he had an idea where this was going.

Everything faded away as Shulk saw the past, when Meyneth tried to stop Zanza, who was Klaus at the time; he even saw the world get destroyed by Klaus as his impatience got the better of him. Suddenly everything was water, when two Titan's appeared and began fighting before Mechnois was destroyed and the Bionis slowly began falling apart.

"Before the two Titan's emerged, this world was full of water. And now, as Bionis falls apart, a new world must be made." Alvis began when everyone slowly started appearing, even Keyara as her old self as she gave her two cents on idea of a new world being made.

"My apologies." Alvis said as everything returned to Shulk. "I formed them from your subconscious to add their thoughts as well." Alvis said sheepishly, and Shulk chuckled. "Alvis, you make it seem like I can't make decision's on my own." Shulk teased and Alvis chuckled.

"I apologize...but time is of the essence Shulk, so let me ask you this." Alvis said as the mood suddenly changed. "Does this world belong to you?" Alvis asked. "Or does it belong to God's?" Keyara questioned and Shulk looked at her, before looking at the Monado.

"I made the decision long ago..." Shulk said and pulled the Monado back. "We want a world..." he threw the Monado at the other two Monado's. "with no need for God's!" Shulk declared as the Monado made contact with the other two.

Keyara smiled softly as everything began to glow and changed, a bright light forming around the group and stretching outward. Finally...the world would return to normal.

"Keyara?" Shulk questioned as everything slowly, slowly, faded. "What about you?" he asked and she seemed confused. "What do you mean?" she asked and he clenched his hands. "What will happen to you? Will you disappear? You are a Goddess, are you not?" he asked and Keyara hummed.

"I might..." she started and he felt his heart clench in sadness. "And I might not." she stated, shocking him. "Despite the fact that me and Alvis are god's...we might still be here, or we might fade away. I am unsure." Keyara said as Alvis manifested beside her. "We may see each other again." Alvis said, smiling at Shulk. "Only time will tell." Alvis said and Keyara walked toward Shulk and motioned for him to hold out his hands. In his hands formed a white crystal in the form of wing that suddenly attached itself to his necklace and everyone had the same happen to them. They all looked at the white ether crystal as Keyara smiled and backed up.

"My gift to you all." she began and they looked at her shocked. "As thanks for freeing me from Zanza's grasp, for freeing the world from his tyranny, and..." she looked around as things slowly began forming. "For bringing the world to normal." she stated as her and Alvis slowly began fading.

"Wait!" Fiora shouted, but Dunban held her back as the area began fading. "No, don't leave us!" Melia shouted but Reyn had to hold her back. "Littlepon! Seeker!" Riki shouted but bounced back as the area before Keyara and Alvis faded away. "Please, stay!" Shulk begged as he stepped back, making Willow gasp and take a few steps back. "Keyara!" she shouted, and Keyara only smiled at her. Willow felt odd as an orb left her and disappeared and Willow looked at her shocked as Keyara giggled.

"It's time you learn how to age Willow, you deserve to be happy. Live with your friends...and learn the truth of aging with them. You deserve a happy ending." Keyara stated and everyone screamed for Alvis and Keyara to stay...when everything faded white.

 **One Year Later:** A year had passed since the war with Zanza ended, since they last saw Alvis and Keyara, since they last heard the two's voice. Shulk was currently on the beach with Willow, Melia, Fiora, Dunban, Reyn, Sharla, Riki and Juju; all of them having a good time. Willow was in a deep conversation with Dunban and Melia about ether crystals and the windmills at Alcamoth; the reconstruction of Alcamoth was going well as the Telethia were oddly tamable and helped in the reconstruction. Reyn, Sharla, Riki and Juju were fishing at the pier not too far and Fiora was currently beside Shulk, her blonde hair still short and content beside him.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Fiora asked Shulk, catching his attention. "Ever see Keyara and Alvis?" she asked and Shulk sighed, it was the one thought that plagued them all.

Keyara and Alvis had faded away after the world was rebuilt and a statue of the two was in Alcamoth in favor of them, and even the Goddess above the entrance was changed to represent Keyara as her Goddess self fully. A version of the True Monado lay below the Goddess to represent Alvis as he was somewhat the spirit of the Monado.

"Maybe...who knows. Keyara and Alvis said we might...but I don't know." Shulk said as he wrapped his arms around his legs as the others came over. "Man, I'm beat." Reyn said as he sat down, Juju mimicking him and Sharla laughed as Riki jumped toward Melia.

"Is everything okay Shulk?" Willow asked as she sat down on the other side of him. Melia and Dunban sat on Fiora's side while Reyn, Juju and Sharla were sitting before beside Willow. "I miss Keyara and Alvis." he repeated and Melia sighed. "As do I." she commented. "As do we all." Fiora stated and everyone nodded.

Shulk sighed...he truly missed them, getting to know them. Keyara was like an older sister, teaching him everything she knew about the Monado; showing him what it was like to manipulate ether, telling him how he was family to her. Alvis was like an older brother; talking for days on end, letting Shulk know secret's of the world, the two teasing each other about the women they loved. Shulk toward Fiora, and Alvis toward Keyara; the two confided in each other. There were some things Alvis knew about Shulk that Dunban, or even Reyn didn't know. He sighed again before they all heard what sounded like sand crunching behind them.

"Hey, you all gonna sit there and mope all day?" a females voice asked and their eyes widened. "Or are you going to stand up and greet us?" a males voice added and they all shot to their feet, spinning as they did so.

Standing behind them, grinning broadly and happiness in their eyes was none other than Keyara and Alvis, wearing the outfits they normally wore, swords strapped to their backs and looking like they had been travelling for some time.

"Keyara? Alvis?" Shulk questioned even as the others just stared, slowly starting to smile. "Hey guys!" Keyara shouted as she grinned.

"Sorry it took us some time." Keyara began, as she spun one hand, ether following her hand movement's. "We had a hard time recreating our bodies and keeping them together as we stripped ourselves of our God status." she explained and Alvis chuckled. "Took longer than we thought but hey, we're here now." he said and Shulk laughed. "You're back!" he shouted before he ran toward the two and tackled Alvis in a hug, even as Melia and Riki tackled Keyara in a hug.

Everyone laughed as they came over; helping Alvis, Shulk, Keyara, Melia, and Riki stand and all hugged one another, thankfully to be reunited again. Keyara smiled at Willow, glad to see she was no longer cold and actually seemed to have aged a year she had been gone. "How are you?" Keyara asked and Willow smiled. "Pretty good...feels nice to be normal again." Willow said and Keyara nodded, hugging her. "It's good to see you." Keyara said and Willow nodded, returning the hug.

"We've missed you guy's!" Reyn said, clapping Keyara on the back and Willow with Keyara laughed. "And me with Alvis missed you all, we tried to move the process faster, but even with me controlling the ether it wasn't easy." Keyara stated and Melia seemed shocked. "You can still control ether?" Melia questioned, and Keyara nodded as she formed a ball of ether in her hands and they noticed she hand the gloves from the journey.

"Yes." Keyara confirmed before she dispersed the ether. "And Alvis can still see the future somewhat, we kept those so we weren't entirely defenseless on our journey to the colonies." Keyara said and Dunban smiled. "So, where are you two going to live?" he asked, and Keyara grinned.

"Well~" she began, and they looked at her expectantly. "Me and Alvis are thinking of moving to Colony 9 and living there, but as we still serve the Imperial Family, we still have our rooms at Alcamoth" Keyara stated, and they all smiled at one another.

A reunion was held in Colony 9 on Keyara's and Alvis's return, even Galven, Nahlia, and Zaira joined in the celebration; everything was good. Keyara and Alvis were back and were back for good, Willow had lost her immortality due to Keyara and Alvis interfering and removing it from her so she would age normally; and the world was once again normal. Everyone knew that while the world was changed, their friendship, their love and their family and relation's would never change.


End file.
